


Have a happy Teen Wolf Halloween

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mommy allison, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pregnant Allison, Protective Derek, Romance, Scallison, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles and Derek are Engaged, Trick or Treating, daddy scott, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack gathers for Halloween since they haven't seen each other in months..Watch them go trick or treating in the costumes Stiles picked out and some humor that comes with it  and a Jealous and protective Derek that we all love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a happy Teen Wolf Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Little sequel to my fic Happy Easter

_Chapter one:_

__

Stiles pov:

I was in the middle of cooking dinner because the pack had called Derek and I to let us know they were coming to town again, which I was fairly excited because we haven't seen each other in six-months. We had invited everyone to dinner and I guess Scott and Allison have to tell us some big news. Thinking fondly, I mixed the sauce and turned the fire down on low so it could simmer, the noodles being almost done. I just had to stick the garlic bread in the oven for fifteen minutes. In the meantime, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"May I help you?" I asked, coyly.

"I was just wondering if dinner was almost done, the pack will be here soon." Derek replied, leaving small kisses on my neck.

"Yeah, just waiting on the garlic bread. Where's Nick?" I asked.

"He's in the living room playing with his blocks." Derek replied, happily.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten." I said, sadly.

"I know, and don't forget we still need to buy his Halloween outfit." Derek reminded.

"Oh yeah, well I have to get back to tending the food." I said.

"You should tend to me instead." He said, huskily into my ear.

"Later." I said.

He pouted as he went back into the living room. I just shook my head, laughing. I can't believe him, and I've been engaged to him for the past six-months. Really, it seems so much longer. We have decided to get married next summer so Nick was walking and he can walk down the aisle as our ring bearer.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone had rung the doorbell. I opened it and it revealed Allison and Scott. The others weren't coming over until we all go trick-or-treating this weekend.

"Hey come on in." I said, as I took their jackets.

"Hey Lilah." I greeted my now four-year old niece.

"Hi uncle Sti." She said, shyly.

"Baby Nick is in the living room if you want to go say hi." I said, as she took off running.

"She just loves him." Allison said, laughing.

"Well make yourselves at home, we're all just waiting on the garlic bread to get done. Derek is in the living room." I replied, as they went in to say hi to Derek.

I turned the sauce off and let it cool on the burner as I drained the noodles and sat them in a bowl on the stove. I opened the oven and the garlic bread was most definitely done.

"Dinner!" I yelled out to the living room.

"Okay, we're coming." Scott replied.

Derek came in with Nick on his side and sat him in the high-chair, and gave him one of his Berber TV dinners, which he loved. Lilah sat next to him.

I put the food down on the table as they sat.

"So how have you all been?" Allison asked.

"We're good, just been working a lot and planning the wedding." I said, looking over at Derek smiling.

"Have you set a date yet?" Scott asked, as he took a bite of Spaghetti.

"Yes, we're getting married July 12, 2015." I replied with a mouth full.

"Stiles, the food stays in your mouth." Derek said, laughing as Stiles blushed.

"Well I'm stuffed." Allison said, wiping her mouth off.

"Me too mommy." Lilah said.

"So what's the news you have to tell us?" I asked, eagerly.

"Just a sec, we'll tell you." Allison said, laughing at my hyperness.

Allison and I cleaned up the kids and took them out in the living room with us.

"Derek, I think Nick needs a diaper change." I said, holding my nose.

"Well change him, I did last time." He said.

"Fine, come on Nick. Daddy has to change your diaper." I said, as I took him from Derek's arm.

"Da-da." He said, smiling up at me.

"Awe, that is so cute." Allison said, as Scott agreed.

"Lilah, where you at?" Scott called to his daughter.

"I'm in the kitchen getting a pen and paper to draw on." She replied, coming into the living room.

"Remember on paper, not the walls." Allison told her daughter sternly.

"I know mommy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"She is so her father's child." Derek replied, amusingly.

"I know, don't remind me." Allison said and I laughed as I went upstairs.

I laid Nick down on the changing table. I took his pants off and unbuttoned his onesie and took the dirty diaper off.

"Damn Derek, next time you're changing his poopy diaper." I yelled, knowing he could hear me.

I wiped him all up, putting some powder on him. I just left him in his onesie and carried him back downstairs, sitting next to Derek.

"So, the news please." I said, sitting Nick down on the floor in front of his toys.

"Alright, the pack already knows but Scott and I are having baby number two. I'm due March 13th." Allison said, happily.

"Awe, I'm so happy for you two." Derek and I said in unison.

"Any chance you two might adopt again?" Scott asked, smirking.

"Not right now, maybe when Nick is a few years older." Derek explained.

"Yeah I don't blame you." Allison said.

Scott and Allison stayed 'til about 8 but Lilah was getting tired so they said goodbye and we would see them this weekend for trick-or-treating. Nick was starting to rub his eyes so I took him up to get a bath. I drew his water until it was the right temperature. I undressed him and sat him in his bath chair to where he was sitting up.

He started splashing.

"Nick, don't splash daddy." I said, as he soaked my shirt.

I slipped it off and continued to bathe him. I washed the baby shampoo out of his hair and washed his body afterwards, he smelt better.

I lifted him out of the bath tub and Derek was waiting there with a towel.

"He's all ready for you to dress him, the lotion is in the top drawer of his dresser." I told him, as he raked his eyes over my body.

"Okay, and I see he splashed you, but I do love the look." He said, lust filling his sea-green eyes.

I just rolled my eyes.

I slipped a white tank top of Derek's on with a pair of my basketball shorts and watched TV while Derek was dressing Nick.

"Stiles, can you get Nick a bottle?" He asked, from down the hall.

"Yeah." I answered.

I went down to the kitchen fixed him a 6 oz. bottle of formula and went upstairs to give it to Derek, who was laying with Nick on the bed.

"Awe, what a pretty picture, big bad alpha cuddling with our son." I cooed.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek said, playfully.

I gave the bottle to Derek and he fed it to Nick who happily sucked it down, Derek gave him a few burps and let him finish the rest, he was out about ten-minutes after eating so I guess he wasn't getting any of his cereal.

I took him down to his room and laid him in his crib, but made sure he was snuggled under his blankets. I gave him a kiss and left the room. When I arrived in our room a pair of arms found their way around my body.

"Seriously?" I ask with no heat behind them, "You can't wait until later."

I turned to face the culprit, who had no look of shame on his face. Instead he has that playful glint in his eyes.

Derek leaned into me slowly as I placed a hand behind his head the moment our lips touched. I could never get tired of kissing him.

I tried to pull back, but Derek decided to push us into a wall and released a small groan. I smile at the sound and Derek nipped at my bottom lip.

And the one peck turns into a make-out session. Derek liked taking control and honestly I had no problem with it. In fact, I enjoyed it.

His mouth was hot against mine as we breathed together in sync. My breath hitches as he slips his hand under my shirt.

I know where this was going, I thought to myself.

Derek literally ripped my shirt off and took his off as well and threw me on the bed, us both shirtless. Derek hovered over me and before I knew it clothes were flying off and Derek and I had a fun night.

The next morning I woke up and Derek was sleeping peacefully with him nuzzled into my side and his chin was in the crook of my neck.

"Derek." I called, shaking him lightly

"What?" He asked, grumpy.

"I need to pee and we need to get up. We're shopping for our costumes today." I replied.

He let go of me and sat up in bed his hair all over the place.

"Nice hair." I said, laughing.

"You have a nice one too." He shot back,

"By the way, last night was amazing." I complimented.

"Yeah it was." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

I did my business and washed my hands, I could hear Nick making noises so I went in to check on him.

"Hi daddy's little boy." I cooed.

He made grabby hands and I picked him up.

"Let's go see what your other daddy is doing." I said to him.

I went into the room and Derek was getting clothes out.

"Getting a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need one." He said, grabbing a towel.

Derek went in to get a shower and I decided to text Scott.

Hey man, did you buy a costume for you, Allison and Lilah yet?

No why?

Because I was wondering if you wanted to go with Derek and I to get ours and Nick's costume, we're leaving at 10 if you want to go.

Sure!

Okay let's meet at Halloween Spirit store that is at the mall around 10:30

Sounds awesome man.

Derek was out of the shower, "Scott and Allison are coming with us." I told him.

"Sounds cool." He said.

Derek got dressed and I decided to get dressed as well. I put on a pair of jeans with my batman shirt, and pulled my red hoodie over my head.

"Finished." I said.

"Good for you." Derek said.

Nick was the one that had to dress so I dressed him in a matching outfit that said, "My daddies love me" I put a pair of white socks on him and then his pair of shoes that dad and Melissa had gotten them, which speaking of them they had called and wanted Nick for the afternoon so we were going to drop him off on the way.

"Derek, forgot to tell you Melissa and dad are going to watch Nick for us." I said to him, as I slipped my tennis shoes on.

"Okay," He replied, shortly.

We put Nick in his car seat and made sure he was there safely. I shut the door on his side and Derek and I got in and were off to Dad and Melissa's.

We arrived at dad's and got Nick and his diaper-bag out of the car and went inside.

"Awe, there's my grandson." My dad says taking him from Derek.

"We should be back around noon." I replied.

"Alright have fun." They said.

Derek and I left and met Scott, Allison and the rest of the pack at the Spirit store fifteen-minutes later. As soon as we arrived we started looking and finally found one for Derek. He was acting grumpy.

"Come on Derek and let us see!" I plea to him.

The pack and I were shopping for Halloween, but no one knew what they wanted to go as. By default it is up to me. I had already picked out everyone elses and Derek was the last one.

I had managed to get couple costumes for everyone: Scott and Allison: The traditional Red Riding Hood and Big Band Wolf; Lydia and Aiden: Jack Skeleton and Sally; Lilah and Nick: Cinderella and a Pumpkin

"This is what happens when you don't decide on what you want." I chastise him playfully.

"Not until everyone else leaves." He whines. I can't believe my fiance is whining right now. I hear the others grumble in protest.

"Go on guys," I tell them, "We'll see you at the house."

Before leaving, "Picture?" Scott asks in a whisper.

"Of course." I tell him.

As soon as the others leave, "You can come out now." I tell him.

Derek pushes the curtain to the dressing room and steps out.

"Hey Robin-"

"Don't say it."

"Can I be your little John?"

"Wrong Robin."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Whatever you say Batman."

As he eye rolls his eyes I take a quick picture and sent it to Scott.

"What did you do?" He asked, staring at me.

"Nothing." I said, coyly.

"You sent a picture to Scott didn't you?" He asked, eyes turning red.

"Calm down, he won't show anyone." I reassured him.

"He better not or I'll rip his throat out-"

"I know with your teeth., I'm familiar with the concept." I said, swapping my head at him.

We got rung up and left the store before Derek took the head off the cashier. It was nearing noon and we told Melissa and dad we would get back at that time. We put the bag of costumes in the back seat and climbed into the front, I thread Derek and I's fingers together and he just smiled at me. We continued the drive and arrived moments later.

Derek was nowhere mad anymore.

"Dad we're back." I called.

"Shh, Nick is sleeping." Melissa said.

"How was he?" Derek asked.

"He was good, a little fussy, but he has teeth coming in." She replied, as we sat on the couch.

"I'm making lunch, you two hungry?" She asked.

We both nodded. Melissa fixed sandwiches for us all and got some Macaroni Salad and Potato Salad out of the fridge for a side dish. I didn't know how hungry I was until I took one bite of my sandwich...It tasted like heaven.

"So what is Nick being for Halloween? Dad asked.

"He is being a pumpkin, I would show you it, but it's out in the car." I replied.

"That's fine, but I think someone is awake." Melissa chimed in, looking over at the play pen.

I went over to the play pen and picked him up. "Did you have a nice nap?" I said to him.

He looked around and fussed a bit, I think he was looking for Derek. "I think he is looking for Derek." Dad piped in.

"Yeah he usually wants Derek when he wakes up from a nap." I replied.

"Here's his bottle." Derek said, handing it to me.

"Thanks, babe." I said, smiling.

I sat down on the couch and fed him his 4oz bottle he took it instantly, after he was done drinking there was 1 oz. left, but I think he wanted some jar food. Derek held his hands out to him and Nick...of course went to him. I think he has a favorite.

"Feed him the carrots." I said.

I chatted with Dad and Melissa while Derek was feeding him when I realized I had received a text from Scott.

Hey want to have a pack movie night for old-time sakes?

Let me talk to Derek, but I don't see why not

Okay we'll come over at 6 we can just order pizza...

Okay bye.

Bye!

"Who were you texting?" Derek wondered.

"Scott, he wanted to know if we wanted to have a pack movie night tonight around 6." I exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me." He said, shrugging.

Derek cleaned Nick up and we decided to head out because it was already nearing 5:00 and we wanted to get home before it got too cold.

"Thanks for babysitting." Derek said, kindly.

"No problem." They said.

We got Nick situated in the car and headed home, when we arrived we put everything away so the pack didn't see their costumes, I wanted them to be surprised. Nick was sat in on the floor with his and I cuddled on the couch and watched a Supernatural marathon until the pack came, Derek and I weren't paying attention because before we knew it Nick stood up to our lap. "Da!" He said, looking at Derek.

"Oh my, he just stood." I said, stunned as Derek picked him.

"You're getting too big." Derek said, sitting him on his lap.

He sat back with us and we finished watching TV. It was around 6:00 and the bell rung.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

"Hey come on in." I said, letting them in.

"Lyds, Aiden, It's good to see you." I told them giving each of them a hug.

"You too. Stiles."

"Where's Derek?" Aiden asked.

"He's in the living room with Nick playing." I replied.

"I got to see this." Ethan said, Danny following in tow.

Everyone hung their jackets up and sat in the living room, it was Me, Derek, Scott and Allison on the couch, Aiden and Lydia on the love seat and Danny sitting on Ethan's lap on the arm chair.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Lydia asked.

"Derek and I decided to get married in the summer." I replied.

"Congrats, I've been busy with the fashion designer business and Aiden just made partner." Lydia replied, happily.

"Sounds like fun, I'm glad we all got together again." Danny chimed in.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Lilah said, in her cute voice.

I just laughed. I got around to ordering the pizza while we went through some movies.

"Twilight Saga?" I suggested.

"No!" Aiden yelled.

"I make him watch it all the time." Lydia admitted.

"We are better werewolves than Jacob." He said, proudly.

I just muttered a laugh after what seemed forever we finally decided on Frozen, something suitable for a four-year old to watch. I cuddled into Derek's side with Nick laying on me and began to watch the movie. It felt nice when the pack was here we need to do it often though not just on holidays. I continued to be lost in thought until I realized I dozed off.

"Stiles." I heard someone say.

"What?" I asked the figure.

"It's 7:30 you fell asleep." Derek said.

"Sorry, I was tired, want to watch another movie? I asked the pack.

"Sure, but soon we'll have to go I think Lilah is getting tired, Nick is already sleeping." Allison said, pointing to the play pen.

"I hope he sleeps all night." I said, hopefully.

We put the movie The Grown Ups on and we quieted it down and sat back in content. "Oh everyone is welcome to get a soda until the pizza is here." I said.  
I actually realized they were late until the doorbell rung.

"Sorry we're late, we're really busy." The pizza delivery guy said.

"No problem, keep the change." I said, and closed the door.

Everyone got a slice or two and went back to watching the movie. Lilah was out after she had a couple of slices.

"Thanks for having us over Stiles." Scott said, gratefully.

"You're welcome, I miss all of you." I said.

"Same." Lydia said, smiling.

After an hour the movie was over and everyone left saying they would be by 7 tomorrow.

"Should we get to bed ourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm tired." Derek said, yawning.

We took Nick upstairs, put pajamas on him and laid him down in the crib, putting his mobile on. Derek and I cuddled in bed for a while and ended up falling asleep at nine.

The Next Night

*Halloween Night*

Stiles Pov:

Tonight was finally Halloween and everything was so complicated because I couldn't find the one bag that had Scott and Allison's costume in it, Nick was really fussy and Derek was being his grumpy self because of the costume.

"Stiles, I found the bag." Derek said.

"Thank god, that's why I love you." I reminded him.

He just rolled his eyes. I got Nick his pumpkin costume on and handed him over to Allison who was already dressed as Little red riding hood.

I got dressed into my Batman costume and started taking pictures of Nick and Derek, who wasn't a happy camper.

"Stiles if you put these on Facebook, you won't get any from me for a while." He growled out.

"You wouldn't be able to last, you would explode from not having sex." I said, laughing.

"Mommy what's sex?" Lilah asked.

"Don't worry about it honey." Allison said, glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said.

Everyone had their costumes on and it was almost time to go. "Lilah do you have your wand?" Scott asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy." She replied back.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Lydia said, taking Nick.

We headed out the door and headed down the street to the first house that had a light on. Lilah went up.

"Trick or treat." She said, holding her bag out.

"Well aren't you a pretty princess." The woman said, giving her candy. She put some in Nick's bag as well.

Everyone else got their candy and we went to the second house, which was decorated like a haunted house with smoke coming out.

"Go on up honey." I told her.

"I'm scared, Uncle Derek will you come?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." He said less grumpy.

Derek took her up. "Awe what a handsome Robin." The woman flirted.

"Sorry woman, but he's taken." Lilah said.

Everyone laughed at her comment and the woman just went back into her house.

As we were walking I saw dad, he must have been on patrol tonight.

"Hey son." Papa Stilinski said, hugging me.

"Grandpa." Lilah said happily.

"Hey Lilah." He said.

"Where's Nick?" He asked.

"Over there with Scott and Allison, he isn't in a very good mood." I told him.

"It's his teething." Dad exclaimed.

"I know."

Dad said hi to the others and left, I guess some guy robbed a liquor store. We went to a few more houses, but decided to sit down for a few and lilah was complaining about her feet.

"Do you want to go in the stroller?" I asked.

"No, I'm a big girl." She said, sassy.

"She is her mother's kid." I said, and I earned a hit to the back of my head. "You know it's true, Alli." I replied.

"Stiles, where's the diaper bag?" Derek asked.

"It's in the basket below the stroller." I replied.

Derek gave Nick a bottle so he would stop fussing, which it helped. We came up to a house and I took the kids up.

"Ring the doorbell." I told Lilah.

The door opened and revealed Matt, the guy who was obsessed with me in High School.

"You know, I always thought you would make a great batman." Matt said, flirtatious.

"Matt...Nice to see you again." I said, ignoring his advances.

"Who's the little guy?" Matt asked, looking down at him, smiling.

"My son." I replied plainly.

"Well, I can see he's going to be a heart breaker just like his dad." Matt implied.

"Right..." I said uncomfortably.

"So is it just the two of you or..." Matt asked, and Derek interrupted.

"Actually no and I would appreciate it if you stop your poor attempts of flirting and give his son his candy." Derek said, agitated.

"Wow, I thought Robin was supposed to be the easygoing one." Matt said and smirked.

"Not when my fiancé is getting hit on." Derek growled, angrily.

"Matt, this is Derek, Derek this is Matt." I said, introducing them, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Oh Shit." Matt cursed.

"Oh Shit is right. Candy. Now." Derek ordered.

When Matt gave us the candy he shut the door and we left off the porch.

"That was rude." I said, glaring at him. But it is hot when he gets all jealous. I thought to myself.

"He's lucky I didn't punch him in the face." Derek said, putting Nick back in the stroller.

"Gee Derek I thought you were going to tear that guy's head off." Aiden joked.

"Well he was flirting with my mate, that doesn't settle with me." Derek defended.

"Yeah, I hate when people flirt with Lydia." Aiden said, pulling her close.

"I know, Danny gets hit on every time we go to the gym together." Ethan chimed in.

"Come on, there is still an hour left of trick or treating." I replied.

"Yeah, I want more candy." Lilah yelled.

We went to the last three houses on this block and reached the rich people's houses.

"Is Nick asleep?" I asked, Derek.

"Yeah, so Lilah is just going around." He whispered.

It was 8:15 and he normally fell asleep around this time. Scott took Lilah to a couple of houses this time while I stroll Nick around for a little bit.

"Wow, my feet are starting to hurt." Allison complained.

"Hun you're pregnant." Lydia pointed out.

"I know, blame that on Scott." I said, laughing.

"Hey, not funny." Scott pouted, coming from another house.

It was finally nearing 9 o' clock and I think Lilah was getting tired because she was falling asleep on Derek who was carrying her on his back.

"Shall we go?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. "You all want to crash at my house instead if waking the kidlings?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you have room for us, we don't want to intrude." Lydia said.

"No it's fine." Derek and I said in unison.

We headed back to our house. I got Nick out of his costume and into some pajamas and laid him down gently into the crib. I turned the baby monitor on and shut the door halfway and went back downstairs.

"Allison you can lay Lilah up in the bedroom next to Nick's room so she doesn't get woken up." I told her as she nodded. Scott followed behind him.

"I'm ready to get out of this costume." Derek said.

"Me to." Everyone else agreed.

Everyone got dressed out of their costumes and was settle down on the couch, we decided to watch a movie called "Grown Ups 2" with Adam Sandler in it. I pressed play and settled into Derek's side and sighed in content.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, worried.

"I'm good I'm just happy that were all together again." I said, happily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said.

We continued to watch a movie until it was over and people were starting to fall asleep.

"Everyone can find a room and go to sleep, it was nice seeing you all." Derek said, getting up.

"Goodnight everyone." Derek and I went upstairs.

Derek and I went upstairs and fell asleep right away. It was a big day. But were glad the pack was back together once again.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.


End file.
